


Self Care Day

by Occasionally_Writing



Category: TharnType the Series (TV)
Genre: Bubble Bath, Cuddling & Snuggling, Eating dinner together, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Gentle Kissing, Hair Washing, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sharing Body Heat, Sharing a Bed, Soft kissing, just general fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:54:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21597988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Occasionally_Writing/pseuds/Occasionally_Writing
Summary: When Type sees that Tharn is having a bad day, he takes it upon himself to help his boyfriend in small ways that has a big impact on Tharn, and ends up making him feel a bit better near the end of the night.
Relationships: Tharn Kirigun/Type (TharnType), Tharn/Type (Love by Chance)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 513





	Self Care Day

Type had no idea what was going on with Tharn. Ever since they had woken up and got ready to go to class, Tharn had been oddly quiet and sort of withdrawn, not exactly clinging to him like he usually does. Biting his lip as he thought about his boyfriend all through class, Type found that he couldn’t be happier when the professor finally dismissed them and as quickly as he could, Type gathered his things and practically flew out of the classroom. Speed walking down the halls, Type barely paid attention to his surroundings as he left his faculty building and began a slight jog towards Tharn’s car, where he knew his boyfriend was waiting for him. Making it to the parking lot in record time, Type took in a deep breath and leaned against Tharn’s car, crossing his arms as he waited for his boyfriend to meet up with him. Biting the inside of his cheek when a good ten minutes had passed, Type pulled out his phone and checked the time, feeling a seed of worry begin to plant itself in his brain. Where could Tharn possibly be? He wasn’t usually late when it came to meeting up with Type like this. As if a higher power read his mind, Type perked up when he finally noticed Tharn crossing the parking lot, heading towards him.

“Where were you? It’s been ten minutes. If you’re going to be late, at least text me…” Type muttered, shooting his boyfriend a slight glare until the temporary irritation melted away as he noticed the look Tharn had on his face. Whispering out a small apology, Tharn opened the car door and slid into the driver’s seat, closing it behind him as Type circled around the car and got in the passenger side. Moving his gaze from the dashboard to peek at Tharn from the corner of his eye, Type watched as his boyfriend shuffled with the keys before he finally got the car started. Pulling out of the parking lot, Tharn kept his sullen eyes on the road while Type swallowed the lump in his throat, not liking the tense as hell silence they had going on. Deciding not to say anything just yet, Type tried to bare the awkward silence until they finally got back to their shared condo. “Hey…are you okay? You’ve been off since this morning…”

“Yeah…m’fine. Don’t worry, it’s nothing, I promise,” Tharn sighed out, shooting Type a pathetic excuse of a smile as he turned off the car, putting the keys back in his jeans pocket. Frowning as Tharn refused to open up, Type pushed himself out of the car as Tharn slunk out, shutting the door and locking the car. Moving closer to his boyfriend, Type stayed glued to Tharn’s side as they entered the building, making their way up to their condo. Once they were inside, Type kicked off his shoes and watched as Tharn toed off his own, dropping his messenger back down on top of them as he dragged himself like a zombie towards the living room. Rubbing the back of his neck, Type slowly followed him into the room and felt his frown grow as he noticed Tharn just belly flop on the couch, burying his face in the cushions. “I’m going to take a nap…wake me up in an hour or something.”

Letting out a small noise to show Tharn that he was listening, Type quietly maneuvered around the condo, heading towards the kitchen to get himself something to drink. Opening the water bottle, Type took a small sip and sighed, moving his gaze from the counters to his boyfriend, who obviously had fallen asleep like it was the easiest thing in the world. Shoving the bottle back in the fridge, Type softly stepped back into the living room, making his way towards Tharn before he bent down and gently pushed his fingers through his hair. Noticing the frown lines that Tharn had between his eyebrows, Type bit back a noise of concern before he pulled away, tiptoeing towards the door where he slid his shoes back on. Grabbing his wallet, Type placed it in his pocket before he spared Tharn one last glance, smiling sadly as he silently left the condo, trying his best to shut the door as quietly as he could. Locking it behind him, Type checked the time and nodded when he saw that he had enough time to prepare a few things before he had to wake up Tharn and with an idea blossoming in his head, Type buried his phone back in his pocket and hurried out of the building, determined to get his plan done right. 

____________________________________

“Okay, I got us some food and the rest of the things I need…I have fifteen minutes to get everything prepared…” Type whispered to himself as he unlocked their condo, quietly stepping and shutting it behind him. Kicking off his shoes, Type tried not to jostle the plastic bags he had on both arms as he walked towards the kitchen, peering at Tharn as he did so. Letting out a soft snort when he realized that Tharn had moved in his sleep and was now on his back, Type tried not to stare too much before he placed the bags down on the counter, opening the one that had their food in it. Placing the cartons of food down, Type went through the other bags before he pulled out some bubble bath that smelled like lavender. Opening the cap so he could take another sniff, Type smiled as the scent relaxed him before he turned back around, passing by Tharn so he could gently brush his bangs away from his eyes. “I hope this works…”

Scooting towards the bathroom, Type shut the door behind him before he moved towards the tub, turning on the water as he made sure it was the right warm temperature that he knew Tharn liked. Once it reached the right temperature, Type lifted the plug and observed as the water began to fill the bath. Opening up the bottle of bubble bath, Type squeezed a good amount in before he used his hand to swirl it around in the water. Watching as it bubbled up, Type waited for the water to reach the top before he turned it off, placing the bubble bath on the sink. He could take care of it later, but right now, there was someone else who needed his attention much more. Opening the door, Type peeked out of the bathroom before he stepped towards the couch where his boyfriend was still sleeping, Sitting close to his head, Type brushed his fingers through Tharn’s hair once again, gently scratching as his scalp before he began to nudge him softly. 

“Tharn…wake up. I have something waiting for you,” Type whispered, ruffling his boyfriend’s hair and grinning when Tharn made a whine like noise before his eyes opened slightly. Sitting up a bit, Tharn rubbed his eyes and turned to face Type, seeing the soft look he held in his eyes as he watched him. Standing up, Type held out his hand and waited for Tharn to take it. Staring at it for a bit, Tharn finally reached out and laced their fingers together, allowing Type to pull him up before he directed them towards the bathroom. As soon as his boyfriend opened the door, Tharn closed his eyes as the scent of lavender invaded his nose. Seeing the look on his face, Type grinned and gently ushered him further in, shutting the door behind him before he gestured towards the waiting bubble bath. “I…noticed you haven’t been yourself all day. So…I want to do something nice for you. I went out and bought some of this bubble bath and um…if you want to relax, you can.”

“Type…” Tharn whispered, feeling his eyes tear up as he realized how much thought Type put into everything, just to make him feel a bit better. Gasping when he noticed the tears beginning to grow in Tharn’s eyes, Type slowly stepped closer to him and raised his shaking hands, keeping his eyes on Tharn’s as he finally touched his face, gently rubbing his thumb underneath his eyes so he could brush away the tears. Noticing the concerned look Type was giving him, Tharn let out a watery laugh and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend’s waist, pulling him enough to wear they were pressed tightly together. Letting Tharn do this, Type wrapped his arms around Tharn’s shoulders and began to rub soothing circles into his back. Patting it softly, Type pulled away and gestured towards the tub. Sniffling slightly, Tharn nodded and moved towards it, slowly stripping out of his clothes. Flushing slightly, Type turned his eyes away from his naked boyfriend as he listened to the sound of Tharn sitting in the tub. “This is nice…”

Realizing that Tharn was now in the bath, Type turned back towards him and moved to sit behind him, reaching for the small cup they kept there before he filled it with water, covering Tharn’s eyes as he wet his hair down. Letting Type do this, Tharn felt himself beginning to truly relax as Type popped open his shampoo bottle and poured some in his hair. Shivering slightly when he felt Type’s fingers begin to lather the soap into his hair, Tharn leaned back and closed his eyes, letting out a small contented sigh while Type felt a smile rise on his own face as he noticed the shadow that was over Tharn’s features for almost the whole day finally beginning to fade. Once he was sure that he got everywhere he could, Type rinsed his hands in the bath water before he grabbed the cup again, leaning Tharn’s head back so he can begin to rinse the soap out. It took a bit longer than Type would’ve thought, but he found that he didn’t mind as he finally got the last of the soap out. Gently patting Tharn’s shoulder, Type watched as he turned slightly in the tub before he pressed his lips into Tharn’s, keeping the kiss soft before he pulled away, pressing another one against his nose.

“Come on and get out. The water’s getting cold and I got dinner for us,” Type mumbled softly as he smiled, cupping Tharn’s face once more before he stood up, getting some towels for his boyfriend as Tharn reached forward and pulled the plug, letting the cool water begin to drain. Carefully getting out of the tub, Tharn stayed still as Type turned around, holding a towel. Feeling a blush begin to stain his cheeks again, Type ignored it the best he could before he stepped closer to Tharn, handing him the towel. “There’s some warm clothes on our bed that you can change into. I’m going to go reheat our dinner.”

“Okay…” Tharn whispered, giving Type a small smile before he began to dry off as Type left the bathroom in a hurry. Tying the towel around his waist, Tharn made sure his feet weren’t still wet before he walked across the tiled floor, making his way out of the bathroom and towards their shared room. Noticing the clothes that Type had mentioned, Tharn felt the smile grow a bit when he realized that Type had given him one of his shorts. Getting dressed slowly, Tharn dried his hair before he dropped the towel in the hamper, stepping out of their bedroom and into the living room, feeling his stomach growl slightly as he got a whiff of whatever Type had gotten them to eat. “It smells good.”

Glancing away from the food as he heard Tharn’s tired sounding voice, Type nodded and handed him the carton of food. Thanking him softly, Tharn pulled a fork out of the drawer before he dug in, leaning against the cabinets as he hummed, the delicious taste of the dinner taking over his taste buds. Doing the same, Type blew on his steaming food and it wasn’t long before both of them were done and Type was gathering up their garbage, cleaning everything while Tharn watched from where he was standing. Swallowing the lump in his throat, Tharn stepped towards his boyfriend and wrapped his arms around Type’s waist, burying his face into his back. Twitching slightly as he felt this, Type glanced back and frowned when the hold that Tharn had around him tighten slightly. Moving his hands down so he could place them on top of Tharn’s from where they were resting on his stomach, Type rubbed his knuckles before he tried to spin around, giving Tharn a look of worry when he finally got to meet his gaze. Seeing the dark circles under his boyfriend’s eyes, Type sighed and reached up, gently caressing his face before he leaned closer, pressing their lips together, once again keeping the kiss light and with no fiery passion like their kisses usually were like when they were in the mood for something more. 

“Come on…let’s go to bed. It’s early but it looks like you’re ready to fall unconscious any minute,” Type scolded gently, giving Tharn’s cheeks a soft squeeze before he let go, lacing their hands together as he pulled a compliant Tharn with him. Once in their bedroom, Type directed Tharn towards the bed while he shut the door. Hearing a thump, Type turned and rolled his eyes when he noticed that his boyfriend took the same position he took earlier as he buried his face in the comforter. Stripping off his own clothes, Type quickly pulled on a simple t-shirt and just kept his boxers on as he moved towards the bed, shoving Tharn towards his side of the bed. Pulling the blanket over him, Type made sure he was comfortable before he too got under the covers. Shifting around until he got comfortable as well, Type opened his arms and gestured for Tharn to get closer to him. “Come here.”

Doing as Type said, Tharn scooted closer to him until he was cuddled into Type’s chest, burying his face in his neck as Type brushed his fingers through his still slightly damp hair. Pulling Type closer, Tharn sighed out as his boyfriend tangled their legs together while he also tightened the hold he had around him. Still worried, however, Type leaned down and pressed a small kiss to Tharn’s forehead, making him hum and slowly look up, their eyes meeting as Type rubbed his hand down and cupped Tharn’s face, rubbing his thumb across his cheek softly. Closing his eyes against the act of affection, Tharn leaned into the hand while Type let a soft smile rise on his face. Opening his eyes slightly, Tharn pressed a soft kiss to Type’s wrist before he shot him a small smile of his own. Leaning forward, Type pulled Tharn closer to his chest one more and rubbed his back, letting him bury his face in his chest while his arms wrapped around his waist once more. 

“Thank you for today. M’feeling a bit better,” Tharn whispered before a yawn contracted him, nuzzling his face more in Type’s chest while his boyfriend gently scratched at the short hair near his neck. Shaking his head slightly, Type pressed a kiss to Tharn’s head again before he closed his eyes, feeling his own wave of tiredness begin to cloud his thoughts as Tharn began to doze off as well. Fighting the wanting to sleep for a bit longer, Tharn squirmed closer to Type and sighed, letting the warmth of Type’s body begin to lull him into a much needed rest. “Love you, Type…”

Feeling his eyes widen slightly as he heard Tharn whisper his confession, Type stayed quiet as Tharn’s breathing even out, telling him that he had finally fallen asleep, curled up against his chest. Letting out a small sigh through his nose, Type brushed his fingers through Tharn’s hair again before he settled, letting his eyes soften before he buried his face in his boyfriend’s hair, nuzzling into it before yet another yawn contracted him. Settling down, Type held Tharn close as he closed his eyes, letting the warmth of Tharn’s body make him fall asleep as well, not letting Tharn go even as he passed out. Letting him go was the last thing on Type’s mind even as he slept and it showed as similar soft smiles rested on both their faces.


End file.
